Tape-type magnetic recording media have been widely used as data storage for computers. Such magnetic recording media have been studied for various characteristics improvements, one of which is off-track characteristics improvement.
PTL 1 describes a tape-type magnetic recording medium in which environmentally-induced width-direction size changes are reduced to ensure stable recording and reproducing characteristics with reduced off-track. Furthermore, PTL 1 describes reduction of a width-direction size change amount with respect to a longitudinal-direction tension change.